Eu Me Agarrei A Você
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Tomoyo * Eriol Fic pertence a Scarpan [O destino não se forma somente, temos que forjar o destino, mas às vezes somos capazes de aceitar que somos magoados no caminho...]
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUÇÃO ~~ EU ME AGARREI A VOCÊ ~~**

_O destino não se forma somente, temos que forjou o destino, mas às vezes não somos capazes de aceitar que nós, os que foram feridos e nós atribuímos a vida de seu próprio destino, só para ter alguém para culpar, algo que não nos faz odiar a danos, mas, no final, o destino não é mais do que a soma de nossas próprias decisões ... e eu a segurei em você ..._

Não, eu não queria fazer mal, mas eu não estava disposto a dar-lhe, e você rapidamente se esqueceu de mim.

E eu aprendi a fingir ...

Um sorriso quando eu queria chorar

A não olhar quando alguém sorri mais

Para fingir que o seu sorriso não me faz imensamente feliz

Eu aprendi a usar essa máscara de Clow, apesar de ser apenas Eriol.

E eu aprendi a sofrer ...

E colocado bocejos que deve fazer suspiros

E mudar o "Eu te amo" por olhares silenciosos

E realidades cruéis tornou nossas fantasias doces.

Eu silenciou meus desejos com o seu atrito inconsciente.

E eu encontrei o seu nome, Tomoyo, lembrou-me do amor ...

Puro, verdadeiro e infinito ... Perfeito

E eu esqueci de esquecer

E eu me apaixonei Eu te amo

E eu me agarrava a você ...

Independentemente da dor, ... transformando cada peça dos sonhos em um pedaço de esperança.

Mesmo quando doer ...

Eu me agarrei a você ...

E eu decidi que eu te amo era o meu destino ...

Voltando meus sonhos na esperança, então minhas esperanças sobre sentimentos, e esses sentimentos se tornou o meu destino ...

E o meu destino se tornou o meu segredo ...

E isso aconteceu tão rápido que eu tinha em você ...

Esquecendo a dor da rejeição

E a solidão de não ser correspondido,

E, finalmente, eu esqueci esquecer

E eu acabei aderindo a você ...

Secretamente ...

Agarrei-me a você.

_O destino não se forma somente, temos que forjou o destino ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonhar é ir desenhando no ar com os dedos, está tentando encontrar uma maneira única de nuvens, é acreditar, no segundo, é possível o impossível, fantasias mudar a realidade ..._ _e eu agarrei a um sonho, eu me agarro a você ..._

E no meu sonho, você é a água, eu encontrei a melhor maneira de descrevê-lo, é claro que você não é a água comum, não, você é muito mais importante do que isso, você é do tipo mágico, porque tudo o que é mágico, é que Amor, não importa quem fica, nunca deixa de ser mágico ...

Mas não foi mágica que me atraiu para você, porque é a parte de você que me dói mais.

Porque isso é quando você se torna gelo

E seus sorrisos e seus olhos doem como andar na neve com os pés descalços.

E eu tento soporarlo ...

Mas o gelo é tão frio que o calor da minha alma não pode derreter

E assim não é capaz de transformar a minha vida em palavras

Quando os olhos já não são suficientes

E eu congelar você ...

Eu sei, porque eu posso sentir meu coração encongerse

E, em seguida, quebrar ... e dói ...

Então eu prefiro essa outra parte de você,

que é o Steam

morna ou quente, mas de vapor na última

porque ainda atinge queimar

não dormentes, sinto-me ás mais vivo,

mas o vapor não pode ser tocado,

e é isso que eu estou acostumado,

Não te tocar, te olhar sem dizer "Eu te amo"

para que você não se tornar a água ... e, em seguida, gelo ...

e me machucar ... ou congelá-me ...

É por isso que o meu sonho é você,

que acaricia meu rosto quando ela começa pelo congelamento fria realidade moro em

onde apenas seu lado de amostras de gelo

é por isso que me ater ao meu sonho

Onde você está, apenas Eriol

sem se sentir amarrado a de que a vida não é seu,

o Clow ...

Sentindo-se só você você, ... sem mais delongas,

Eu me agarro a você

quando você se torna vapor ...

Mas quando você se torna gelo acordado ...

e eu recebo gelo você ...

_Sonhar é desenhando no ar com os dedos, está tentando encontrar uma maneira única para as nuvens ... _


	3. Chapter 3

_"Qualquer coisa que por si só não faz sentido, portanto, com os seres humanos, ela precisa de um outro ser humano, que complementa a começar a fazer sentido ..."_

O destino é nada mais que o resultado de uma série de decisões que, em algum momento, que chamamos de coincidência ou coincidências:

Eriol chamado acaso, mas a verdade era que ele tinha decidido ir para um passeio de uma hora mais cedo do que o habitual, e pela primeira vez, decidiu mudar sua rota, apesar de, em seguida, precisa andar mais, não se importava, eu tinha tempo de sobra.

Tomoyo chamado coincidência, a verdade é que eu precisava de ar e decidiu escapar das quatro paredes que caçava, e acabou sentado em um dos balanços no parque Tomoeda pequeno.

Cupido em vez chamar isso de destino, porque ele tinha Tomoyo parque longe, ele não tinha nenhum passo Eriol mesmo, ele estava no parque para se divertir com a intenção de trabalhar naquele dia ...

Mas ninguém parecia se importar, ou para Eriol, Tomoyo ou cupido ou ...

Quando Cupido veio para o parque Tomoyo virou-se para observá-la, é claro que ela, nem qualquer ser humano seria capaz de vê-lo.

A menina caminhou lentamente, olhando para o chão e os pensamentos torturantes da Alma, uma brisa travesso ousou brincar com o cabelo dela, soltou um suspiro ...

Em que ponto se tornou vítima de seu próprio sonho? ou melhor ...

Em que ponto se agarrou a ele? ...

Cupido, que estava sentado em um dos balanços desse parque, deixou balançado pelo vento suave, enquanto observava mais de perto, sorrindo como uma criança, e essa criança foi moldada cupido, seu sorriso se alargou quando a viu sentada no balançar lado, mas quase imediatamente alguma malícia travessa segurou seu rosto ...

"Esse garoto bobo chegando em breve, era perto, eu podia sentir ..."

Apareceu ...

Ele andava tão devagar que parecia que doía, e de fato o fez, doeu mais do que nunca, pense nisso sempre machucado, porque ele estava percebendo a sua própria covardia, amado, amava muito e não tem a coragem de dizer ...

Ele era um covarde ...

Por que diabos ela tinha caído no amor que horas? ... Por que, apesar da dor não poderia deixar de amá-la?

Mas ele encontrou respostas, realmente não tinha tempo para procurar ...

O som de um balanço vazio, embalada pelo vento chamou sua atenção, e ao lado

Ela era ...

Ele ficou parado, o coração batendo rápido, não esquecendo Amá-la foi, então, o medo queel agarrou ...

"Você pode deixar, ainda não vi você", pensou

"Como um covarde" Cupido disse que o vento, e ele pareceu ouvir

Eriol Tomoyo sussurrou tão baixinho que ele acreditava que tinha sido sua imaginação, mas ela ouviu, e olhou, impotente perdido em seus olhos ...

Mais uma vez ele agarrou

"Eu devo estar sonhando", pensou ao vê-lo, mas os pensamentos desapareceu quando ele se aproximou, com passos lentos, com um triste, mesmo com alguma apreensão, observou sem se mover, paciente ...

Tentando não perder o controle ...

Eriol se ajoelhou diante dela, ela estava tão perto, de alguma forma à espera de encontrar as palavras certas, mas não chegou a ...

Não havia necessidade ...

Eles entenderam o outro sem falar ...

"O certo é dizer 'Olá'" Tomoyo pensou em um momento de lucidez inoportuno, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca estava tão perto dela, olhando tão atentamente que eu quero perpetuar o momento ...

- Você está bem - Perguntou o menino preocupado, apesar de saber a resposta "não, não está certo", pensou

Era para eu dizer 'sim', mentira, mentiras se tornaram parte de suas vidas, tantas vezes disse que tinha esquecido a realidade, portanto, que ele imaginou que Eriol estava lá ao lado dela, perguntando se ele estava bem ...

Ele decidiu não mentir ...

Afinal, sua vida foi uma mentira eterna ...

-Não, eu não estou bem-respondeu

O menino sorriu, uma euforia inaceitável veio sobre ele, carcomiéndolo, matando-o, obrigando-o a decidir o próximo passo e depois ...

Ele a beijou ...

Sem pressa, saboreando lentamente se tornando mais amoroso e era para esquecer, esquecer o resto, exceto para ela.

E tudo porque ela disse que o beijo ...

Cupido era ido, há muito havia ido, teria que cuidar de um casal que precisava de ajuda ou algo assim ...

Não havia nada a fazer aqui ...

De repente, eles se esqueceram de tirar conclusões sobre rejeições ocorreram, de magia, de sonhos, de tristezas e medos infundados ...

E ele se agarrou a ela ...

E ela se agarrou a ele ...

_"E quase perdi minha alma unida a sua, forjar um destino, fundindo-se com um sonho, complementando ... E eu me agarrei a você ..."_


End file.
